Louis and Tawny 6: Epilogue
by tdls
Summary: Louis and Tawny are about to graduate from college. You know what's coming. (Complete)


Obvious disclaimer: I own no part of Even Stevens.

* * *

Louis and Tawny were seated on a bench on campus, just the two of them. The past four years had gone by so quickly. Four more years of growing together, moving on to greater things together, reaching new heights together. Now, just a month before graduation, the two companions were nearing another milestone and had stopped for a pause on the roadside.

They sat in silence for longer than usual, staring into space in front of them, as if contemplating the path they had trodden up to then and the endless possibilities that lay on the path ahead of them.

"So we've made it this far, huh?" Louis finally broke the silence, turning his head to face Tawny.

Tawny's eyes met Louis's. "Yeah," was all she said.

Louis thought again about what he had set out to do. He had made up his mind that this would be the day. And something in Tawny's look and her voice told him that she knew. She knew, as she did so often, and he knew that she knew. They both knew, after all, that it had to come sooner or later.

Louis let the memories flow inside his head. He felt the urge to savor them one more time. And there was no other way to do it than together with her, hand in hand, step by step.

"Tawny," he said. "When I think about all these years we've been together, it almost feels like a dream. I remember the first time I saw you like it was yesterday. I had fallen off the flagpole…"

Tawny just smiled. Louis wanted to take her back down memory lane one more time. This time, she knew where it would lead. She knew what would come at the end of memory lane, at the end of the detour that Louis was taking.

Louis continued. "Just seeing you standing there made me smile. You made me forget about the pain, as you would so many times again."

Tawny joined in. "And seeing you smiling up at me made me laugh. You made me laugh like no one else could, even though I didn't show it. But slowly and surely, you would make me open up. You would make me show how I felt about you, because you made it so clear how you felt about me."

Louis continued. "You made me forget about the pain of falling on the gym floor after doing my mascot stunt. You made me forget about how badly I messed things up before Sadie Hawkins Day. Every time I thought I had lost you, you started over just for me."

Tawny went on. "You made it so clear how much I meant to you. Like the time you forgot about the pain of falling on the gym floor just to reach back out to me. Or the time you admitted your mistake on Sadie Hawkins Day. Every time I thought I had lost you, you came back just for me."

"You were always there for me when nobody else was. Like the time I was stuck in bed for charity for 48 hours. Or the time I made that movie that nobody else understood. Or the countless times I came to you for advice on how to deal with my silly problems."

"You always sought me out like nobody else did. You came to me for advice, confided in me, made me a part of what you did. You made me a part of you. You made me want to be there for you."

"You taught me so many things. You taught me to do the right thing, to be more mature. But most importantly, you taught me to appreciate you so much. You made me fall in love with you, Tawny."

"You taught me to appreciate you more than I could have ever imagined. Even in your days as a prankster, you produced moments of sincerity and thoughtfulness just for me. You made me fall in love with you, Louis."

"And with your love, you managed to do the unthinkable. You gave my life the meaning that it never had before. You turned me from a troublemaker into a more thoughtful, conscientious, and mature person. You inspired me to be the best that I can be."

"And with your love, it was you who did the unthinkable. You accomplished new things and reached new heights, proving so many people wrong along the way. And every time you showed the best that you can be, you inspired me to do the same."

"And we haven't looked back ever since. Over all these years, we've grown together, moved on to greater things together, reached new heights together. I can't imagine being where I am now without you, Tawny."

"And we've never stopped moving onward and upward. Over all these years, we've never stopped inspiring each other, nurturing each other, being there for each other. I can't imagine being where I am now without you, Louis."

"And now, I want to be with you forever. And I don't just want it. I feel ready for it, Tawny."

There was a slightly longer pause than usual. But it wasn't hesitation. It was Louis and Tawny's eyes speaking to each other in the same language, their hearts linking up into an unbreakable bond, even before the words could come.

"So do I, Louis."

Louis lowered himself onto one knee and looked up at Tawny. He had struck this pose so many times before, from that day in seventh grade when he begged her to babysit with him to now. And as he now looked up at the face that he knew and loved so much, he knew, as surely as ever, that this was the soul that he would live and die for.

Tawny smiled as she recalled how many times she had seen Louis in this pose, ever since that day in seventh grade. She knew it, as surely as ever. She knew, in her head and her heart, that this was the soul that she would live and die for. Before he could say or do anything, she lowered herself onto one knee, her pose matching his, and took both his hands in hers.

Louis just wanted to cry. Tawny was the only woman on this earth who would join him on her knees for this moment, just so that she could be with him where he was. But he knew that the words now had to come, no matter how unnecessary they were, no matter how much they knew it even without saying it.

"Will you please marry me, Tawny?" Louis finally asked.

"Of course I will, Louis," Tawny responded.

Louis just cried. They took each other in their arms. Silent tears flowed down Tawny's cheeks and onto Louis's shoulder, letting him know that she felt the same way. The two lovers just remained in that pose, locked in embrace, knowing, as surely as ever, that they would remain in eternal embrace, that not even death could do them part.


End file.
